I couldn't do it
by stardiva
Summary: I wrote this about the I couldn't do it hug after noah came back to his Luciano from nearly joining the army I pray to the soap gods that he didn't go though with it. this is what i think should have happened


I COULDN'T DO IT

I COULDN'T DO IT.

Luke Snyder held his boyfriend, so afraid that this was a dream. That Noah wasn't really in his arm. "If this is a dream please god ." He thought "I don't want to wake up."

But the sweet warm familiar scent of Noah's aftershave and the feeling of Noah's wonderful hand on his neck assured Luke that this was real and that Noah was indeed in his arms and wasn't leaving him to go join the Army.

Luke sobbed as he buried his face into his beloved Noah's neck. "Oh Noah … Oh god I thought I thought…" Noah gently stroked his boyfriend's hair and gently kissed Luke's neck "I know I know I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you. Oh god Luke how did I ever consider leaving you, I am soo sorry that I caused you that kind of pain . I'm…." Luke gently kissed his beau's lips and then looked in Noah's handsome face He cupped that beautiful face in his hands and just gazed in the even more beautiful eyes that held him fast,

"Noah it's ok, You didn't leave and you are back where you belong, Where we belong, we are together, it is all over. We were dealt a lot of crap lately in our relationship. And we made it through it all together, I love you, you love me and we are together Now! And I am never letting you go again,"

Noah in response kissed the lips that he had been longing for since he had left the Induction center hours earlier,

Luke sighed in contentment , he had lost all hope of ever being in Noah's arms. When Noah had told him of wanting to enlist in the army Luke's heart had broke he thought Noah was lost to him. So when Noah had appeared on the Snyder porch and had looked at him and whispered "I couldn't do it." Luke with great relief knew he hadn't lost his beloved Noah and was back in his arms.

Luke kissed Noah tenderly then spoke "Come on. Lets go inside. You are moving back in. " Before Noah could say any thing Luke put his finger to his boyfriends lips. Don't even think about objecting. You know better then to argue with a Snyder male. Do you still have your key?"

Noah wiped his tears away as he nodded "I never took it off my keychain even when I…Luke kissed him again and held him close " I missed living here I want to move back. I missed living with my Luciano most of all."

Luke stroked Noah's cheek as he spoke softly "And he has missed you living here too. Well then we better get you and your stuff moved in, lets go get your stuff from your hotel room."

Noah smiled "I have my things in the truck I thought I was going straight to Bootcamp so I moved out of my hotel, I have no where to go, "

Luke put his arms around Noah "Yes you do, you belong with me, You are my boyfriend and you belong with me, In my arms and in My bed," They kissed as Noah held him tightly as Noah whispered "I'd like that ."

He left the warmth of Luke's arms and headed for his truck. Luke smiled as he watched him return with his oversized duffle bag, They went in the Snyder farm house and stood in the kitchen, Noah set the bag down and held out his arms to Luke invitingly " HONEY I'M HOME,"

Luke ran into the outstretched arms that wrapped around him and held him close, "Welcome home." Again they kissed and held each other tightly "Oh god" Noah whispered To think I almost lost this and lost the love of my life, My Luciano ."

Luke looked into Noah's eyes and softly smiled as he spoke " Noah you never lost me. Even in our darkest hour you never lost me, My heart , My body and soul belongs to one person You! You will always have your Luciano,"

"Noah!" A female voice came up behind them "You're back' The voice belonged to Lily Snyder, Luke's mom.

Luke turned to face his mom, Noah's arms still around him unwilling to let him go, Luke smiled at him then turned back to his mother, Luke grinned at her sheepishly "Hi mom." Lily smiled back impishly at her eldest son, "Hi. I was worried about you. But I can see I didn't need to,"

Noah blushed slightly as Luke put his head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek, Again Noah blushed as he glanced over at Lily. Luke looked at his mother again as she spoke " Well I take it that you are moving back to the farm, Again Luke looked at his mother " Yeah he is,"

Lily looked at her eldest son, He was happier now from the last time they had talked earlier that day, When she had left him earlier Luke had been very upset over Noah's leaving, But that look was gone in it's place was one of contentment and happiness, Lily knew that the young man holding her eldest was the reason for that contented look,

The end,


End file.
